


Assassin Prince

by Skeleton_Orchestra



Series: Assassin Prince [1]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Assassin AU, Everyone has codenames, Hope's Peak is an assassin organization, M/M, Makoto is an assassin, im terrible at tagging, talent swap AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:47:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27880102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skeleton_Orchestra/pseuds/Skeleton_Orchestra
Summary: “ Since you’ve only read the first page I’ll put this bluntly for you. Your lover is the cause of Medal’s deletion. You’re going to have to bring him down.” the Boss said calmly. Fujisaki looked over to Naegi with worry, but being seemingly surprised when he saw that he seemed perfectly fine. Of course, that’s what it looked like on the outside. Every employer at Hope’s Peak was good at concealing emotions, it was a basic requirement. While no one could tell what was going on in Naegi’s head, people could assume that a part of his world was crumbling down.An Assassin Au based on the song "Assassin Princess" by Mitchie M.
Relationships: Ishimaru Kiyotaka/Oowada Mondo, Naegi Makoto/Togami Byakuya
Series: Assassin Prince [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2184291
Comments: 4
Kudos: 24





	Assassin Prince

**Author's Note:**

> The song is a bop, plz listen to it. I love it so much.  
> (For context, Makoto is Miku, Chihiro is Rin, Kyoko is Luka, Byakuya is Kaito, Taka is the guy who died, and the other characters I added because I wanted to.)

_Betrayal has its own way, in this gangland_

_Trust someone, then you lose your Survival Rate_

_But if I’d be shot by one true love_

_I wanna be born again at once_

**...**

Makoto Naegi stood on the rooftop of a tall building as the breeze of the chilly night time weather danced its way around his hair. The air was heavy as the moonlight shone through the clouds in the sky. It seems even nature knew the grim occasion. He looked down at the photo in his hand and remembered the good memories that were awakening inside of him. He and his lover, Byakuya Togami, were madly in love. All throughout high school and college the two men were inseparable. It was painfully obvious how badly they’ve fallen for each other. So when the two finally confessed their attraction to the other, everything fell into place in the world. The two graduated and moved in together and had a happy life. They couldn’t have asked for a better relationship. Naegi was glad that he could have such happy memories with Togami. The picture in his hand was one they took while on a vacation to the beach, with both of them smiling brightly. Naegi looked down at the backstreet he was above before glancing back at the picture. He tore the picture in half, sending the half with his lover flying in the wind. Makoto Naegi, codename “Prince”, waited with his rifle on the rooftop. _‘I am going to kill my lover,’_ he thought.

**...**

Naegi was in his office, staring at the framed picture of him and his lover that sat on his desk. He was distracting himself from the urgent matter at hand. One of their employees had been erased a couple of days ago. Kiyotaka Ishimaru, codename “Medal”, got taken out on the job. His partner, and “partner”, was devastated. Mondo Oowada, codename “Tiger”, was a wreck. Though everyone was mourning for the loss of Ishimaru and feeling remorse for Oowada, they knew that it was risky to love within this occupation and the emotional consequences that came with it. This was a prime example. Trust someone, then you lose your survival rate. Everyone in the building knew that phrase well and took it to heart. Naegi snapped out of his train of thought and jumped as he heard two knocks at his door, opening to reveal the Boss’s assistant Shuichi Saihara, codename “Lock “. Makoto looked up at the assistant and noticed the many files in his hand as he walked up to his desk and dropped one in front of him. “Prince,” he said, “It’s from the Boss. You and Alter have an important mission. Meet her in her office in thirty minutes,” Saihara says as he exits the room. “Thank you Lock,” Naegi responds looking down at the file. He couldn’t see Saihara from his field of view, but the assistant stopped in the doorway of Naegi’s office and looked at him reading over the file. Naegi’s face twisted in confusion as he read the information on it and the pictures of the target. Saihara looked at the man with pity before exiting the room and walking past Oowada who was outside of Naegi’s office, staring daggers at the man in the room.

**...**

“I assume you’ve both read the case file, correct?”. Naegi and Chihiro Fujisaki, codename “Alter”, were standing in front of the Boss’s desk in her large office. Kyoko Kirigiri was the boss of the large organization named “Hope's Peak” that specialized in assassinations and dirty jobs for the good of the people. While the name was out in the air occasionally, no one dared to mention it to any random person on the street. The organization was notorious for keeping things on the down-low and keeping their employees secret. All the employees at Hope's Peak knew what they got themselves into when they accepted the job. They turned their old boring lives into a life of secrecy, forbidden to tell anyone about their career life. Of course, not everyone was the same. There have been incidents where people have exposed what they do for a living, or they just slip up and end up giving away secret information. Either way, everyone knew the consequences and wouldn’t dare defy them unless they wanted to go down under to meet the former employees of Hope's Peak. “Yes, Boss.” the two assassins said in sync. With his body full of worry, Fijusaki raised his hand. “ Yes, Alter?”. “If I may ask, is there a specific reason you’ve asked Prince to be on this case?” the small man said. The Boss looked at Naegi up and down with a slight smirk. “Prince, I’m guessing you read the case file, but not all of it. Am I correct?” she said, making Naegi snap out of his confused trance trying to focus on the task at hand. “I opened the file and read the first page. I would be lying if I said I didn’t have other things on my mind.”. She sighed and intertwined her hands on her desk, staring at Naegi. “ Since you’ve only read the first page I’ll put this bluntly for you. Your lover is the cause of Medal’s deletion. You’re going to have to bring him down.” the Boss said calmly. Fujisaki looked over to Naegi with worry, but being seemingly surprised when he saw that he seemed perfectly fine. Of course, that’s what it looked like on the outside. Every employer at Hope’s Peak was good at concealing emotions, it was a basic requirement. While no one could tell what was going on in Naegi’s head, people could assume that a part of his world was crumbling down. “You and Alter will assist each other in his removal, I expect you to read the rest of the case file, Prince. Don’t disappoint me.”. “Yes, Boss” Naegi said with a slight smile.

The two men walked out of the large office, immediately having eyes pinned on the two of them. While no one was allowed to explicitly give out case file details, people could assume. It didn’t help that word got around fast around the building. Naegi knew that everyone was either wishing he was dead because of what his lover did, or feeling remorse for what he was just assigned. He intended to go back to his office, but instead he made his way to the kitchen. He grabbed a glass out of the cupboard and filled it up with water. As he started drinking the water he heard footsteps enter the kitchen, getting louder as the person in question got closer. “Prince.” said a voice Naegi recognized. He turned around and was met by a good friend of his, Maki Harukawa, codename “Sushi”. With all of the assassins Hope’s Peak has, she is by far the best in the facility. She has been assigned the most cases out of everyone, and for a good reason too. She has never failed even one case, and always completes whatever is thrown at her with ease. It’s hard to not be intimidated by her, but it’s also hard to not respect her. Naegi doesn’t exactly know how the two of them became friends, but he accepts the friendship with open arms. “Sushi. Is there something you need from me?” Naegi asked. “This is about the case file you received.”. Naegi straightened his posture and put on a serious face. “Yes, what about it?”. “I’m not one for emotional sob stories, but I can tell you’re trying to hide your pain.”. “Are you going to pity me like everyone else in this facility?”. Harukawa gave him a pitied but firm expression. “Naegi,” she said. His eyes went wide at the use of his last name. “We can talk about this in my office later,” she said as she started to walk away from the surprised man.

**...**

On his way to Harukawa’s office, he gained more stares from people. At this point, it was getting kind of annoying. “Prince.” said a strong voice from behind. Naegi turned around and was met by the man everyone pitied wholeheartedly. “Tiger-”. “Y’ know what you have t’ do...right?” Oowada said crossing his arms. Makoto looked up at the broken man in front of him. _‘Of course, he would come to confront me about the case’_ Naegi thought. Oowada was a man of action. He did anything he set his heart out to do because of the determination that flows inside of him. He was also a man led by his fist. He didn’t care about most things and quickly resorted to violence, though at some times that mindset was useful in his case. But right now, he was broken. “You’re talking about my case file, correct?” Naegi said, internally cursing his genetics for making him so short. “No shit Prince. Of course, I’m talkin’ ‘bout your damn case file. Practically everyone in th’ buildin’ knows that your…” Oowada said trailing off at the end when he set his eyes on Naegi’s small and pained smile. “That my lover was the one who eliminated Medal? Yes, I’m aware.”. Oowada looked down at the ground. “You came to make sure I was going to go through with the assignment, correct?”. Oowada looked back up at Naegi, surprised that he immediately knew what he was after. “Uh...yeah, I-”. “I know you want me to avenge his death, Tiger. Don’t worry, I’m going to avenge him Oowada. I swear on it,” he said with confidence. Naegi realized his mistake by the shocked look on Oowada’s face. “Oh, crap, sorry Tiger-” he started to apologize but stopped himself as he saw Oowada smile for the first time this week. “Thank you...Naegi.”. Naegi looked at him and gave him a warm smile. “You’re welcome Oowada.”.

**...**

Naegi knocked on the door to Harukawa’s office and opened it as he heard her say “Come in.” from the other side. “So.” Naegi said as he entered the room, “What about the case did you want to talk about?”. Harukawa was sitting down at her desk, scribbling away at some papers in front of her. She set her pen down and looked at the man in her doorway. “I can do you a favor, Prince.”. Naegi closed the door behind him and sat down in the chair in front of Harukawa’s desk. “A favor? What does this have to do with my case?” he questioned. She gave him another pitied look, he hated it. With a sigh she begins, “Look, Prince, I’ve known you for a long time and I’d say we’re pretty close. I know how much you loved him and how much this case hurts you. It’s obvious.”. Naegi looks down. While she was right, he didn’t want to admit it. Yes, Naegi loves Togami, but he also has a job to do. “What are you getting at Sushi?” he asks impatiently. “I’ll do the job for you, Prince.”. Naegi looks up in shock, surprised at what he just heard. He doesn’t understand. “What?”. “I said I’ll do the job for you. Like I said it’s obvious how much you’re hurting and knowing you, you’ll either do the job or you’ll flank on us. I’m giving you this option Naegi, take it.”. _‘Why is everyone suddenly using last names?’_ he thought. “That...That isn’t necessary Harukawa,” he said with a smile. “I’m going to complete the job, no emotions attached. I’ve already had a nice talk with Tiger. I won’t back down now.”. Harukawa searches Naegi’s face for any trace of doubt but finds none, she instead finds a man who’s confident in his abilities to get a job done. Yes, she has known Naegi for a long time. She knows how emotional he can get and how attached he can be to people. But she also knows how determined and hopeful he can be. If Naegi says he’ll do something, then there should be no reason to doubt his words. 

“Naegi, are you sure? I don’t want you backing out of this deal just to find out later that you hesitated while pointing a gun to Togami’s head, or worse, not completing the job at all.”. Naegi chuckles a bit. “I promise Harukawa.”. She gives a sigh of relief. “Well, that’s good to hear. But on a more personal note, how are you doing?” she asks in a calm tone. “How...How am I doing? What do you mean?”. He asks, trying to sound confused. “Naegi, you know what I’m talking about. How are you faring emotionally? As your friend, I know you aren’t feeling the best right now considering the situation. And don’t worry, the cameras in here don’t record audio.”. Naegi could feel himself slowly lose his facade, tears threatening to prick his eyes. “I...I’m fine, don’t worry about me Harukawa.” he manages to say in a calm voice. Harukawa sighs, stands up from her desk, grabs Naegi’s arm, and drags him under one of the cameras in her office making them free from the camera’s line of sight. “If it’s your image you’re worried about, the cameras can’t see us from here. I...I know I’m not the best when it comes to emotional matters, but I’m here to help you if you need it Naegi.”. He looks down ashamed as he feels the tears at the edges of his eyes. Harukawa puts a hand on his shoulder, hoping she’s giving at least some comfort to the man. “Do you...Do you want a hug?” she asks tentatively. Naegi looks back up to her and accepts her offer. Harukawa stands in the corner of her office with her arms around her friend, hearing him let all of his emotions out as he cries on her shoulder. “Thank you Maki…” he whispers. “No problem Makoto,” she says smiling. 

**...**

“Are you ready Prince?” Fujisaki said with a nervous tone in the headset both him and Naegi were wearing. _“Ready as I’ll ever be. Let’s get this over with.”._

**...**

He sat at the edge of the rooftop aimed at the prime location, 300 feet away from where the target was supposed to appear. The large clock a block away ticked with each second that went by, getting closer and closer to the moment of arrival. His sixth sense was making him uneasy. He didn’t want to mess this up. Of course, this was going through his mind. He was never the best assassin in the industry, but he wasn’t the worst. There were plenty of employees below him in the rankings, though they were usually trainees or newcomers. During missions he always got slightly nervous because he wanted to complete them with ease, most of the time he did. Though this mission was different. This was important to _him_ and he didn’t want to mess it up. Hell, it was important to all of Hope’s Peak. _His_ lover killed Ishimaru. They both had to pull this off and avenge him for Oowada and the whole company. And that’s what _he_ intended to do. It was half-past nine, the target was nowhere to be seen. The realization dawned on him, as his partner smirked from afar. _He_ knew it. “I screwed up.” he whispered, hearing a gun cock from behind him and a “Don’t move.” from a voice all too familiar. He didn’t want to say anything. _He_ knew he wasn’t going to die, but even still why would _he_ put him in this position? “The plan is leaked, honey. The game is over.” Togami said. He heard him chuckle. Even while he has a gun pointed at his _‘lover’_ he has the audacity to laugh. That made him sick to his stomach. “In this town the deception is the justice. My poor Makoto...I loved you dearly, you know? It pains me to do this to you, but I must. I can’t even leave a modicum of your existence in the air and you know that.”. He felt the wind start to pick up, his synthetic hair moving sightly. He’d end up blowing his cover if the wind picked up any more. “Remember all those times where you were rambling about us living happy lives together till the end of time? It’s a pity that I’m going to have to crush those dreams.”. He felt Togami’s gun hit the back of his head. _He_ knew the outcome of this whole entire mission. _He_ knew Togami better than anyone, _he_ knew that Togami wouldn’t show up to the meetup spot, _he_ knew that Togami would have a gun against his head at this moment. Oh, how Fujisaki adored Makoto’s intelligence, no wonder _he_ insisted on making the plan. He smiled, and so did _he_. “Farewell my Prince.”. The wind blew forcefully, twirling the synthetic hair around. “You’re not even going to speak to me during your final moments? How lovely.”. “Lovely you say…?”. With a swift gust of wind, the decoy was unmasked as the wig flew off of his head. “Fujisaki?” Togami said with panic laced in his voice. Fujisaki could hear him step back and remove the gun from his head. Togami looked around frantically looking for something, to be more specific, someone. Naegi smiled painfully as he watched his lover panic and looked through the scope of his gun, ready to fire. Togami found his target a building away. He stared into the eyes of his lover with fear. He was caught in a trap.

_“Say goodbye to my little friend.”_

The two sped away from the blaring noises and flashing lights. Red, blue, red, blue. Those two colors had been engraved in Naegi’s mind. He completed the mission and was on his way back to the facility, but unfortunately, the people living close by heard the gunshot and reported it. Fujisaki was upfront in the bike, speeding up faster with a smile on his face, adrenaline rushing through his veins. “Can you get rid of them Prince? The sound is getting annoying.” He said with a pout. Naegi sighed and removed his revolver from his holster. With one shot through the glass, the police were caught in a jam. The two assassins drove their way back to the facility without any more interruptions and walked into the building with smiles on their faces. As soon as they closed the doors behind them they were met with a crowd, waiting anxiously for the results of the mission. “So,” Oowada said with his arms crossed, being one of the people who wanted an answer the most, “How’d it go.”. Fujisaki turned to Naegi, wanting him to tell the news of the mission’s completion. He took a breath and said with a smile. “Mission complete.”. The whole building burst out into an uproar of glee. People were ecstatic, whistling, high fiving one another, chanting Ishimaru’s codename, chanting Naegi and Fujisaki’s codenames. The building was full of happy people that day for a change. Oowada walked up to Naegi and Fujisaki smiling and brought them both into a tight hug. “Thank you Prince, thank you Alter.”. Naegi returned the hug as well as Fujisaki. “You’re welcome Tiger...though I’ll admit, Prince did most of the work. I was just a decoy.”. “You played a part in it too Alter!” Oowada exclaimed, “Don’t sell yourself short!”. Fujisaki giggled nervously and turned to look at Naegi who kept silent the entire time. “Prince...you okay?”. Mondo turned to look at him as well. Naegi’s eyes were watering. He didn’t feel any emotion during the mission, but everything he was holding in was threatening to explode and leave him bawling in the doorway of Hope’s Peak. Mondo got down to his level and hugged him harder. “You did a good thing. Thank you...Makoto.”. Naegi felt a tear run down his cheek. He smiled and let his tears fall down his face and returned the hug with the same force with a smile. “You’re welcome Mondo.”. 

**...**

_Betrayal has its own way, in this gangland_

_Trust someone, then you lose your Survival Rate_

_But if I’d be shot by one true love_

_I wanna be born again at once_

**Author's Note:**

> And that’s it! :)  
> https://www.instagram.com/p/CIY6eprD5yF/?igshid=1js1mx6v7trsb  
> Here’s a drawing I made for the fic! It’s the music video thumbnail but with Makoto instead of miku :)


End file.
